Episode 3: You Give Love a Bad Name
The third episode of Clusterf*ck revolves around the crew of the Julian attempting to escape Tisnart Station after the events of the previous episode. Summary Meanwhile on the Julian The first scene of the episode catches up with Nour overseeing the maintenance on the Julian. A conversation with foreman Dimtik reveals critical parts of the ship's oxygen filtration systems are ruined and that ordering in these parts would take a significant amount of time. The negotiations were interrupted by the news broadcast of the Duke's speech revealing the murder of his nephew the High Prince followed by the of the wanted posters of the alleged perpetrators, the other crew members of the Julian. Nour finished up the conversation with Dimtik, saying she needed time to decide on the foreman's offer, and promptly called Jadim. We catch up with Jadim and Troviae in an elevator, making it clear that they and the other crew members had split up and arranged to meet up back at the Julian in order to go unnoticed. Jadim explained the situation as clear as possible but Nour had to end the conversation prematurely as a loud clank sounded from on top of the ship. Nour opened up the to hatchet of the ship as sneakily as possible but was surprised nonetheless by the three-fingered masked figure grabbing her by her neck and interrogating her regarding the whereabouts of the Aga'ran Scepter. Nour broke under pressure and the dark figure dropped the kitty as it made for the hangar exit. Love is a Battlefield In the meantime we see Faoiltiama and Asmund attempting to sneak through customs. Luckily for them, the customs officer turned out to be a still smitten ex-lover of Faoiltiama, a Pupilan named Oliver. Faoiltiama used her puppy eyes and killer charm to completely bedazzle the poor guy, going as far to kiss him to distract him from seeing the wanted posters behind him. They managed to run their passports by the scanner unnoticed and left for the Julian's hangar, leaving Faoiltiama's admirer once more. As the professor and the fearsome fluffy fighter entered the hangar they suddenly stood eye to eye with the masked figure. A battle ensued in which Faoiltiama managed to take the figures spear and knock of it's dark helmet, revealing another one of Faoiltiama's former lovers: Aga'ran huntress Juna Havoc. After brief exchange of words the battle continued but eventually transformed into a violent lovemaking session, the camera panning away to a close-up of Asmund's look of disgust. Taxis and Trickery Back on another part of the station the elevator doors of the lift carrying Troviae and Jadim opened up, revealing several squads of TSPD officers interrogating various passersby. The dragon and the cauliflower attempted to sneak past and disappear into a nearby alley. The parkouring plant was successful but unfortunately Jadim was halted by two police officers, a Penguran and a Micanubi. Jadim distracted them by pointing in a different direction and followed Troviae into the alley, eventually reaching the Tisart Station spaceport after taking one hell of a wild automated taxi ride. The two went into a souvenir shop run by a Kalharen and purchased disguises in the form of touristy apparel including an "I <3 Tisnart" shirt. The dynamic duo then sneaked through customs using their new disguises, meeting little to no resistance as they passed by an apparently heart-broken Oliver. Troviae attempted to console the Pupilan but nonetheless heard a distant gunshot after leaving for the Julian. The Aftermath ??? Compromise ??? Aces High ??? Sudden yet Inevitable Betrayal ??? Post-Credits Scene ??? Soundtrack This episode features the following songs: * La Primavera ''by Antonio Vivaldi * ''Love is a Battlefield ''by Pat Benetar * ''Heaven's on Fire by Kiss * Highway to Hell by AC/DC * The Sound of Silence by Simon & Garfunkel * What's New Pussycat by Tom Jones * Aces High by Iron Maiden * You Give Love a Bad Name by Bon Jovi For more information you can visit the wiki's Soundtrack page here.Category:Browse Category:Episodes Category:Clusterf*ck Episodes